Little Red Riding Hood Yu-Gi-Oh Style
by yugiandyamifan
Summary: Yugi is on his way to go visit his sick grandfather when he runs into a hybrid wolf. When they see each other for the first time there is a deep connection, but evil pervents them being togther. Can Yugi and Yami find the strength to fight so thay can be together. I don't do Summary's


A/N Okay so here is my ever first Yu-gi-oh story, don't like, don't read.

I DO NOT OWN YU-Gi-OH

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

**Little Red**

In the forest far from the village, there is a small cottage that a lonely old man lives in. No one really visited the old man except his only grandson that lived in the village. No one really wanted to go through the forest you see, because it is filled with vicious beasts. But the little boy was not afraid; he would walk into the forest as if it was nothing. He showed no fear.

Now, because the no one went into the forest, they didn't know that the boy's grandfather was sick, very sick. He was very weak, and it didn't look like he was going to live much longer. The boy though didn't want to give up hope on his grandpa just yet, so he visited him everyday, praying that he could try and nurse his grandpa back to health.

The little boy was getting ready to visit his grandpa with his usual clothes; a black shirt, tight skinny jeans, comfortable black shoes, and of course his favourite red cape that his grandmother had made him before she passed away. He picked up his picnic basket which held some medicine, cookies, and a big apple pie.

'Bye mom, I'll see you later on in the evening.'

'Yugi, darling, please be careful in the woods and remember not to talk to strangers.'

'Don't worry mom, I'm armed in case any beasts attack me.' He lifted up his cape to show his mom a hidden pocket and a sharp dagger hidden in there.

'I know you can take care of yourself darling, but you do know that it's a mother's job to worry about her son don't you?'

Yugi simply smiled at his mother, giving her a big hug and kiss and started his journey into the forest.

**Wolf**

Meanwhile, in the forest, a lone wolf was looking for his next meal. He sniffed the air a caught the sent of fresh apple pie and freshly baked cookies. He stayed hidden by the trees when he caught sight of a little boy that wore a bright red cape. Silently, he stalked the little boy.

He was so caught up in watching the little boy that he accidentally snapped a twig that he stepped on. The boy stopped walking and looked around his surrounding, that was when then wolf got a good look at the boy's looks. A small boy with large a violet eyes, star shaped hair with a purpleish-pinked highlights and blonde bangs.

The boy swallowed before he continued walking down the path. The wolf smirked and continued to follow the boy waiting to strike. The boy suddenly tripped on a tree root and fell and that when the wolf decided to make his move. He crouched his legs and sprang at the boy.

Suddenly the boy whipped around a sliced the wolf. The wolf howled and fell clutching his arm. The boy walked up the wolf and stood over him.

'Who are you?'

**Little Red **

Yugi stood over the wolf with the dagger in his hand.

'Who are you?'

The wolf snarled at him and snapped his teeth. Yugi took a long look at the wolf, he walked like a human yet had feet like a human and claws for hands, and he had cute little red ears coming out of his head. He wore ripped shorts and no top.

_He's kind of pretty. Are those ears real? I want to touch them. There so cute!_

Yugi looked at the wolf again before saying, 'I'll make you a deal. I will treat your arm if you promise not to eat me.'

'Why should I trust you? You are the one you gave me this stupid cut.'

'Well, you tried to attack me. I wouldn't have attacked you if you didn't attack me.'

The boys had a bit of a staring contest before the wolf reluctantly agreed to allow Yugi to take care of his arm.

'Come on, there is a small stream a little over that way."

Yugi guided the wolf toward the little stream. He ripped a bit of his top into two strips. With one strip he dipped it into the steam and walked toward the wolf only to see him licking the wound.

'Stop that. Let me clean it.'

But when Yugi placed the wet rag against the wound the wolf snarled.

'That hurts!'

'Oh suck it up. You are a big strong wolf aren't you? Besides I'm just gonna clean it and wrap it up'

The wolf still didn't look like he wanted Yugi near him, but slowly lowered his arm and allowed Yugi to clean it.

'What's your name?' Yugi asked him as he continued cleaning.

'Yamil,' The wolf replied.

'Well Yami, it's a pleasure to meat you. My name is Yugi.' Yugi told Yami as he finished cleaning the blood off his wound and wrapped his arm with the other part of his shirt.

Yugi then stood up, and pulled his hood up. 'See you later Yami.' Yugi said as we started to walk back to the path, but stopped when her herd Yami ask a question.

'Where are you going?'

'To my grandpa's house, I'm off to deliver some goodies to him.' Yugi replied and showed the wolf the picnic basket, filled with goodies and medicine.

'I hope your not planning on giving your grandpa that medicine, it smells horrible'

'That's how you know medicine is good.' Yugi replied. Then with that, Yugi turned and left the wolf by the cleaning. He quickly found his grandpa's cottage and went inside to see him.

Just like Yugi thought, his grandpa was in lying in bed breathing in short gasps.

'Yugi my boy, how nice it is to see you again.'

'Hi grandpa, how are you today.'

'I have seen better days. Come over here Yugi, so I can see you better. My eyes are not what they be.'

'I brought you all sorts of treats grandpa. Some cookies and pie and some really strong medicine.' Yugi told him as he walked towards the bed.

'Ah Yugi you would make a good husband one day.'

'Grandpa, don't say stuff like that. It's embarssing.'

His grandpa just chuckled as his grandson blushed.

'Hey grandpa, I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but I met someone in the forest.'

His grandpa just looked at him, waiting for Yugi to continue.

'He was a wolf, and I attacked him because he was going to hurt me, but then I took him to the stream and help cleaned up his wound. Do you think I did the right thing?'

'Oh Yugi, you are to kind. I remember when you were yonger, you found a injured bird and you took it home with you. You hid it from everyone but I stumbled across it as I was cleaning your room. You always had a soft spot for animals.'

Time went by for Yugi and his grandpa. They shared the cookies and the pie and, before he left he made sure that his grandpa took his medicine.

Yugi made it home before dark but he couldn't stop thinking about the strange wolf he met in the forest today. He we went to bed with dreams of that strange wolf.

**Wolf **

After Yugi left Yami by the stream, Yami made his way home. He also lived in a small cottage deep inside the forest, with his master. No one knew of this little cottage because of his master. His master was a magician a clocked his house with an invisibility spell so know one knew about it.

'Master I'm back!' Yami yelled into the house. He heard an expulsion coming from downstairs, which was his masters workshop.

'Yami, what did I say about yelling when you get home?!' His master came up the stairs covered in black soot as if he got blasted by something.

Yami looked at his master in horror, 'I'm so sorry master. I didn't mean for that happen.'

The magician just smiled at Yami before he noticed the bandage on Yami's arm.

'What happened to you? You got hurt?'

'I smelt something really delicious while I was hunting in the forest and I guess my instincts just took over, and I followed this boy into the forest. He had goodies and smelt really good. He tripped on a branch and fell and I attacked him, but he was armed and he attacked me cut me right on the arm. The he led me to a stream, cleaned up my wound bandaged it up and left.'

'He sounds like a very nice boy.'

'I guess he was, I mean he didn't kill me when he had the chance and he took care of me instead. He's different, not like any other human I've met.'

'You mean that every time a human sees you they try and kill you?'

'Yeah, but he was different. He saw me lying on the ground and said "Let's make a deal" no one ever said anything like that to me before.'

'Do you know the boys name? I can give you something so you could watch him.' (AN OMG so starkerish I know)

'Yeah he said his name was Yugi or something'.

'Right, give me a second.'

The magician went back down to his work shop and came back a few seconds later with a hand held mirror.

'Just say the boys name and you can watch him from here.'

Yami took the small hand held mirror gently in hands. He smiled at his master.

'Thank you so much, Master. You don't know how much this means to me.'

With that said, Yami took the mirror and ran straight to his room. He smiled and flopped down on his bed. His master left a plate with raw meet on it, just how he liked it.

Yami pulled the mirror close to his face and whispered the boys name, and there he was, asleep peacefully in his bed. He let out a little sigh that made Yami smile. He was so cute. Yami giggled like a little school girl.

That night, Yami didn't get much sleep just watching his little one sleep.

The next morning Yami woke up late because he had stayed up all night watching Yugi sleep. He decided to go outside and go hunting again that always woke him up first thing in the morning.

It was carrying on into the very late afternoon, and Yami had caught nothing. He didn't mind that the he didn't catch anything, just being outside felt wonderful again.

That's when everything went downhill.

'Hey kid, what are doing out here in the big forest all by you self huh? You should know better then to come this far with out with no one to protect you!'

'Hey! Let me go! No-gah! Don't touch me there.'

Yami knew that voice, only one person has that voice that could make him blush and his heart race. Yami ran so hard, that it felt his lungs would burst. Then, there they were, in the clearing. A strong man had Yugi by the arm, practically lifting him off the ground.

There was no time to act; Yami came charging out of the bushes and grabbed the guy who was hold Yugi. Yugi went sprawling one the ground while Yami and the hunter started fighting. (A/N I don't really know how to write fighting scene's so if you know how to write one please HELP ME!)

**Little Red**

Watching the fight was making Yugi ill. There was a lot of snarling and biting and a little bit of blood. Yami and the hunter were fighting and Yugi felt to useless just standing there. He still had his secret knife hidden in red hood and Yugi was worried that Yami was going to get hurt.

That was when he saw his opening. Yami had the hunter in a head lock and that when Yugu came in. He grabbed his dagger and stabbed the hunter in the thigh. The hunter yelled in pain and clutched his thigh as Yugi grabbed Yami by the hand (or is claw) and ran down the forest trial all the way to his grandpa's house.

By the time they got there, they were both gasping for breath and Yami turned to Yugi and said: 'Now were even?'

'Huh?'

'You healed my wound and I saved you from that hunter now were even.'

'No, not really since I was the one who gave that cut in the first place.'

'Yeah but you could've left me there to bleed and you didn't.'

'True.'

By now both boys had regained there breath back and things finally calmed down a bit. Yugi then squeezed Yami's hand and said, 'Since we are at my grandpa's house, would you like to visit him?'

'Umm… Yugi are you sure? Not to many people are happy to meat a wolf.'

'Don't worry I already told grandpa about you…sort of.'

'Oh? And what did you tell him?'

'That I talked to a stranger, and that u hurt him and cleaned his wounds. He knows your some sort of animal, he just doesn't know what. Come on, I promise he won't hurt you.'

'If you say so.'

Yugi knocked on the front door, and they both herd a weak 'Come in' from the other side.

They walked into the tiny cottage and saw the old man, still in bed looking at a book.

'Grandpa, I'm back, and I brought a friend with me.'

A weak voice sounded through the house, 'Yugi, my boy. In the bedroom.'

Yugi and Yami walked into the small bedroom and saw the bed ridden old man laying in bed, gasping for breath. Yugi walked straight up to the bed and pulled the medicine straight out of basket and gave him a spoonful of the disgusting stuff.

'The worst it tastes the better it is for you, medicine anyway.'

The old man took his medicine and gasped for breath and looked over Yugi's shoulder to see Yami standing by the door, looking around the little cottage.

'So Yugi, you're friend's is a young wolf huh.'

'Yes, he's not that bad. I mean, he's pretty scary when he's angry or scared but other wise he's harmless.'

As if to prove his point, Yugi grabbed Yami by the ear and began to rub the soft fur of his triangle ears. Yami eyes closed and tilted his head so that Yugi could rub his ear better.

'Well, he seems to be house trained.'

Yami gave a low growl at the old man. True he lived with someone that was human but he doesn't have tell it like it is.

Yugi giggled, as a small blush crossed Yami's face. He was really cute when he was embarrassed. Yugi couldn't deny it, Yami really was handsome. He was tall, had angled eyes which were also a rich red colour. But Yugi's favourite part feature of Yami was his little triangle ears that twitched whenever someone or something made a noise.

'Yugi, it's getting late, maybe it is time for you and your friend to head home. I'll be here tomorrow.'

Yugi looked out the window, it was true, the sun looked like it was about to set.

'Okay grandpa. I'll see you tomorrow.'

With that said, Yugi and Yami began there walk home.

**Someone in the Bushes**

_So this is where the Kid's weakness is. Tonight before the sun rises, I will get my revenge on both that wolf and the kid with the red cape._

**Yami**

Yugi and Yami split up halfway through the forest so that Yugi could start heading back to his home and so that Yami could go back to his.

The truth was, was that Yami was so hyper at the moment. Today, couldn't of been better. He got to spend all day with Yugi and he got his ears rubbed. Yes, this day could not of gone better.

Yami decided to go hunting again, not for long but for a few minuets. Before he had to go and return to his master. He ran and ran until he found a little clearing. He closed his eyes and lifted his head as the scent of dear filled his nose. He quickly turned and ran down a path till he saw the dear eating grass. Quietly he snuck around the dear and crouched down getting ready to pounce when a yell pieced the air, then the scent of blood.

He recognized this scent, as quickly as he could he ran back to the path and followed the scent of blood down the path.

**Yugi **

When Yugi woke up the next morning he could tell that today was going to be a bad day. The weather was dark and cloudy, like it was going to thunder and rain.

Yugi's mother packed up the medicine and treats in a picnic basket, and Yugi headed out into the forest.

Big, black clouds rolled over the sky and thunder was booming through the tress. Yugi quickened his pace to his grandfather's cottage. But that's when he knew something was dreadfully wrong.

The cottage door was ripped of its hinges, and when he stepped inside, the stench of blood was thick. But what shocked him the most was seeing Yami there, bending over his dead grandfather.

'Yami, what have you done?' He said in a hushed voice.

Yami spun around, surprise shining in eyes as he saw Yugi standing by the door.

'Yugi, this isn't what it looks like?'

'Isn't what it looks like? You are standing over my grandfather's body and you are covered in his blood. How can you tell me, this isn't what it looks like?'

'Yugi, please just listen-'

'Listen to you? I don't think so Yami. You killed my grandfather. Leave, I don't want to see you ever again.'

'Yugi-'

'NOW!'

And with that Yami shot out the door.

**The Wolf**

Yami ran all the way cottage where he hear screaming and yelling. That dame hunter came to get revenge on Yugi. The door was locked but that made no difference to him, he just ripped the door of the hinges and barged right inside.

There was blood everywhere, but the old man was still alive, just barley though. Yami didn't even think, he just acted on his instincts and attacked the hunter. The hunter tried to defend himself, but Yami was a lot faster and stronger then him. Yami jumped and pinned him on the ground. He looked up at him with fear in his eyes, but Yami ignored him. He hurt Yugi's old man, and now he will make him pay.

He never had a chance to react, before he turned around, Yami was already on him. Yami didn't even know what he was doing; all he knew is that he had to make him suffer. There was blood all over the place, some from the old man and some from the hunter.

Before Yami even knew it, the man was dead. His blood was splattered all over the place, one of arms was thrown across the room, and his other was by his right foot. Suddenly Yami herd a light gasp coming from the old man's room. He slowly walked to his bedroom, and there was the old man was gasping to breath.

'You are not Yugi are you?'

'No, I'm his friend, Yami. Remember?'

'Ah yes. Yugi is he okay.'

'Yeah. He hasn't even shown up yet.'

'Yami, please protect my boy. He is all I have left. Please, don't let them take him away.'

'I won't old man'

Yugi's grandpa suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down.

'Swear it boy. Promise me that he will be alright or I won't be able to move on.'

'Yes I swear that I will protect him.'

'He means a lot to you doesn't he.' His voice was getting softer and softer so I had to lean down to hear him.

'Yes. He means a lot to me, and I promise that I will keep an eye on him.'

With that being said, the old man's grasp on his shirt began to loosen, and then it fell and hit the bed with a soft thud. The old man had died, and Yami didn't even have a chance to shut the old man eyes when-

'Yami what have you done?'

'Yugi, this isn't what it looks like!'

'Isn't what it looks like? You are standing over my grandfather's body and you are covered in his blood. How can you tell me, this isn't what it looks like?'

'Yugi, please just listen-'

'Listen to you? I don't think so Yami. You killed my grandfather. Leave, I don't want to see you ever again.'

'Yugi-'

'NOW!'

And with that Yami shot out the door. He didn't even care where he was going, all he knew was that Yugi was mad at him. He ran straight to his home.

'Yami-?'

He heard his master say his name but he didn't respond. He ran straight to his room and flopped on bed and cried. He sniffled and grabbed the magic mirror.

'P-p-please shoe m-me Y-Yugi.' He asked the magic mirror.

The mirror showed Yugi, holding tight onto his grandfather and crying his little heart. Oh Yugi, don't cry I got you revenge. I killed the jack ass that killed your grandpa. Oh Yugi I don't want to see your tears, please just smile, for me.

But you won't smile, not yet. But don't worry, I promised your old man that I would protect you and that's just what I'm going to do.

**Little Red **

Yugi's life has changed for the worse. Yami killed his grandfather. Why would he do such a thing? You see, Yugi never had a lot of friends and for once, he thought that maybe just maybe, he had someone to trust.

After Yugi left his grandpa's cottage he ran all the way back home and told his mother that his grandfather had been killed. At first his mother didn't believe it but when Yugi convinced his mother to come to the cottage and when she saw the dead hunter. We just figured that the hunter heard grandfathers cry's when Yami was tearing out his heart.

Yugi never had a reason to go back to the forest, so he never saw Yami. Not that mattered, Yugi didn't want to care about him anymore. He just wanted to forget about that beautiful wolf with red crimson eyes and his cute little furry ear… No he would forget, he would force himself to forget.

But no matter what Yugi did he couldn't forget him. Even at the cottage Yami looked so sad. Almost like he regretted on what he did. Maybe he felt sorry for killing grandpa? But that wouldn't make sense, why would he feel bad? He was a wolf, he was a man eating killer and he tried to kill him. So why should he care?

Because that wolf was exactly like him. He was lonely and he just wanted someone to trust and care him. He wanted someone he could trust, someone he could love. And because he was different, no animal wanted to go near him.

It was then decided that Yugi would go back into the forest to visit the wolf. The only problem was how was he going to find him? It wasn't like he knew where he lived. But that didn't matter; all that mattered was going to fin Yami and to talk to him. Just for safety, Yugi took his sliver dagger and hid it in his clothes, just in case he needed to defend himself.

Yugi spent hours in the forest calling for Yami. His voice was raspy from all the yelling and the bottom of his cape was caked with mud and dirt, and to make matters worse, he still couldn't find Yami.

Yugi sighed and figured that he should just give up looking for Yami for the day when something hard hit him on the head. The next thing he knew was that he was back in his grandfathers cottage with two strong scary looking woodmen were looking at him. He was tied up to chair. His hands and legs bound, but his eyes and mouth wasn't.

'Oh, Ushio was right he is a beauty.'

'Yeah to bad he's not around anymore.'

Yugi looked up at the woodsmen, 'What's going on? Why are you doing this? And who are you?'

'Oh little boy, you remember Ushio right? The one who was found in this little shitty cottage?'

'Yeah, you're little wolf friend took care of him though'

'That still doesn't answer my questions.'

'We are Ushio friends. You might remember him, he told us that he found a cute little boy in the woods. Said he wanted to have some fun with you but your little friend got in the way. So he decided to take more drastic measures and kill your poor little grandfather. He was supposed to kill the old man, have his fun with you and leave. But that didn't exactly happen did it? Your little wolf friend killed him!'

Yugi's head was turning so Yami wasn't the one who killed grandfather, but the woodsman? Was Yami trying to protect him? Yugi felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Yami wasn't responsible for his grandfather's death.

'Oh Yami,' Yugi thought, 'I'm so sorry for doubting you. I should have known that you were kind. You were trying to protect him but you came a little too late.'

'Yes, and now we are going to have some fun with you.'

'And when were done we kill and you will die a slow painful death.'

Yugi hung his head. That's when he felt a hand roughly grab his face and he felt his lips were smashed to another pair. The other woodsman stuck his hand under Yugi's shirt and began rubbing and pinching his nubs.

'No. Please stop, don't do this.'

Yugi kept repeating these lines until they got annoyed and grabbed a piece of cloth and stuffed it into his mouth. Yugi cried. This couldn't be the end. He had to find Yami. He needed to apologize to him.

Suddenly there was crash outside. The men both stopped toughing him and looked outside.

'Hey Valon go check it out.'

The one named Valon grabbed his shot gun and walked slowly outside. There was silence; time went by, five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes. Still, nothing. What was going on? The other man looked around the little cottage.

'Valon, are you okay? Come on stop playing around.'

Still, nothing. What was going on?

Then out of no where, the roof caved in. and there standing in the middle of it was no other then Yami. Blood was smeared across his arm but he just stood there looking at the other man with a deep piercing gaze.

'What is you name?' He asked in his deep smooth voice.

'My name is of no importance to you.' He said, and then aimed his gun at Yami. Yugi tried telling him to run but he still couldn't talk due to the cloth still stuck in his mouth.

Yami just looked at him and laughed. He disappeared for just a second then appeared right in front of Valon. He took the hunting gun from and twisted it into a knot, as if were made out of rubber.

'I'll give you a five minute head start. Start running little man' Yami said with laughter in his voice. Valon on the other hand didn't need to be told twice. He ran off right away.

Yami then turned to Yugi and untied him and took the cloth out of his mouth. But before Yugi had a chance to say anything to Yami, Yami turned around with a dark smile and said, 'Five minutes or five seconds you know how bad I am at math.*'

And Yami took off after Valon. Yugi on the other hand waited for Yami to return. He sat on the bed and looked on the floor. There was a shadow across the floor, and Yami was standing there, blood splattered across his chest. Yugi stared at Yami for bit before he said:

'My, what big eyes you have.'

'All the better to see you with my dear.'

Yugi stood up, 'My what big teeth you have'

'All the better to eat the people who dare hurt you.'

Yugi slowly walked up to Yami until he stood right in front of him.

'My was big ears you have.'

'All the better to hear you if you are trouble.'

"Oh Yami, I owe you a huge apology. I have know that you would never hurt my grandfather. You are far to kind.'

Yami looked away, embarrassed, 'I have no idea what you mean. I am big hungry wolf that can eat you up in a second.'

Yugi gave him a small smile, 'Yeah but you wont. You are a sad lonely wolf who just wants attention and love.'

'My master can gives me all that.'

'Then you want someone else. Someone besides your master to take care of you. To make you feel happy even when you're sad. All you want is someone to spoil and love.'

Yugi reached out his hand and gently rubbed his hand on Yami's soft ear.

After a long silence, Yami said 'Yes. I want someone I can love. Someone I could call my best friend, someone who is not afraid of me.'

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand to keep it on his ear and pulled Yugi closer to him.

'Someone like you.' And with that said, they kissed. The kiss was slow and long. They stayed in that little cottage what felt like hours as they gave each other kiss after kiss.

Then suddenly, both of them were outside by that little river where Yugi and Yami first met. They were both on there backs staring at the sky.

'Hey Yami,' Yugi said, 'How did you know I was in trouble at the cottage?'

Yami blushed and kept staring at the sky.

'Were you hunting when you herd me asking me to stop?'

'No.' Yami sat up and looked at Yugi, 'Just don't get mad alright.'

Yugi nodded.

'After that first day I met you I went back home and Master knew something was different. And when I told him that I made a new friend, he gave me a magic mirror. With this mirror I was able to watch over you. Besides, I promised your old man that I would protect you no matter what.'

Yugi looked at Yami and then blushed. 'You better have not been stalking me when I was in the bathroom.'

Yami blushed and looked away while Yugi gasped.

'You did didn't you! You little pervert.'

'No I swear I didn't'

'Then you were just picturing it?!'

"Ummmm….'

'Oh Yami, what am I going to do with you.'

Yami just chuckled. 'Not to worry little one, I wont spy on you when you are in the bathroom.'

There was silence once more.

'Hey Yami,' Yugi said.

'Yes little one?'

'I love you.'

Yami rolled over so he was on top of Yugi.

'I love you to.'

And that concludes this story. But just so you know, Yami and Yugi did indeed live happily ever after.

* * *

FYI: *line i also do not own, got it off and episode of Danny Phantom.

So tell me what you think. All reviews are welcome. :)


End file.
